Simplify the following expression: ${3+7(-6q-8)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${7}$ into the parentheses: $ 3 + {7(}\gray{-6q-8}{)} $ $ 3 {-42q-56} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -42q + {3 - 56}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -42q {-53}$ The simplified expression is $-42q-53$